


A boy who cried werewolf

by Kenkitshadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Content approved by SCAR, Gay Sex, M/M, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Violence, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow
Summary: Brave little Lucas has been entrusted with watching his village's flock. Can he fend off the hungry wolves of the forest, or will he become their next meal?
Relationships: werewolf/boy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Sin Corps





	A boy who cried werewolf

There once was a little shepherd boy named Lucas. He was the youngest of his family and lived in a small country town. He had thick blond locks that came down to his shoulders, and he was thin, with only a little bit of muscle to speak of. He stood at shoulder height to his father, who himself was 5 feet tall.

Lucas was only 8 summers old when his father gave him the big responsibility of watching over the sheep through the night. For the first few months, all was well, and they passed by with little to no problem. However, as winter grew closer, food grew scarce in the woods and soon little Lucus began to hear howling at night.

The first night he heard it he ran into town shouting “Wolves! Wolves! They are howling less than a mile from here!” The town guard mobilized in only a minute, and charged out to help defend their town and flock. However, though the howling continued, nothing happened that night. This repeated 2 or 3 times a week and soon they started responding slower and slower.

2 months after the howling had started, his father pulled him to the side after dinner before he went down to the flock. “Lucas, my son, the town's people have started to think you a nuisance and a liar. They say you're probably calling out for help only for the attention. I don't want to hear you call for help unless you can see the white of the beast’s eyes. I trust you to protect the sheep so I will trust you with one of my spears to aid you.” His father then left him with a spear to defend himself with at the gates to their sheep herd.

Lucas spent the first few hours of the night shaking as he clutched onto his father’s spear seeing danger in every shadow cast upon the land by the waxing Gibbous moon’s light. As the night dragged on Lucas practiced with the spear to calm his nerves he and other boys in the village would pretend to be guards and fight with sticks so he knew the general concept from there. And, it was also tradition to teach a boy how to fight with a spear and a knife once they were 6 summers old.

Lucas was starting to feel calm soon after midnight. He hadn’t heard nary a howl all night and was walking among his flock petting each soft fluff ball as he went and counted. Then, late into the night, during its darkest hours, as clouds covered the moon’s sacred light, there it was: the howl. Lucas’s hair stood up on end as he thought, “N-no. They never howl this late… and it’s so close…”

Another howl rang out even closer, and Lucas dashed for the gate, spear in hand, heart pounding in his ears. He paused as he unlatched the gate. “I-I can’t get help… father trusts me to be able to protect our flock.”

His hands shook as Lucas took a shaky breath and turned to face the forest that seemed to loom over him and his flock. Spear in hand and his hunting knife on his thigh he futilely tried to quell the growing anxiety and fear in his stomach. The howling grew so loud now that he couldn’t tell exactly where it came from, it felt like it was coming from all around him. The sheep were baaing and shaking in fear as they clustered into one mass in the center of their pen. Lucas walked back and forth between the forest and flock, ready to fight his fear head on. Then, as the howling grew louder and more constant, suddenly, it stopped. The eerie silence was suffocating and made Lucas’s thin frame shake. 

A soft wind blew past Lucas, carrying the scent of matted fur and hot rotten breath. Lucas spun to his right, falling into a low guard stance as the clouds fell away from the moon. The silvery light fell upon not one wolf, but many. The light bounced off their pitch black, honey brown, and rusty red fur, respectively. Lucas could almost make out a looming figure behind the others, but the tree’s shadow hid the beast’s features.

A lone brown wolf hopped over the fence gracefully and walked forward towards the sheep. Lucas moved between his flock and the approaching wolf. It stood three feet tall, on all fours, with dried blood coating it's maw. The wolf stopped three feet from the shaking boy and growled low. Its ears lay flat and it's blood stained fangs were plainly visible.

Lucas’s voice cracked as he tried not to piss on himself in fear. “S-s-stay, back! These a-are m-my s-s-s… my sheep! Come a-any c-closer and I will s-s-strike you d-d-down.”

The wolf took a step towards the boy, calling his bluff. Tears were streaming down his face as Lucas saw more wolves start to come from the forest. The wolf Lucas was facing currently took another step closer, now only two feet from the child. Lucas smacked the ground in front of his opponent making it step back. “I don't want to hurt you…p-please… j-just go.”

The threatening demeanor on the wolf was replaced by shock, and it tilted its head to the side, confused. The wolf looked back to its pack, specifically at the hidden figure under the trees, and growl/barked once. A deeper growl emanated from the treeline in response. The wolf snapped his head back to Lucas, barked twice, walked five paces away, then spun into a pounce stance, looking right at Lucas. 

He swallowed hard as he looked over this strange circumstance. To himeslf he thought,  _ ‘None of the other wolves have crossed my fence, and they seem more intelligent than the town's people let on. I should call for help, but I don't want to set off all of them at once. All I can do is play along and hope they retreat.’  _ He took a shaky breath and walked forward until he was just shy of the wolf’s pounce range. Once again, he took a low guard stance and said as clearly as his voice would allow: “I can s-see you are smart so please… I would rather not hurt you.”

The wolf dashed forwards and pounced. Lucas exhaled when he saw the wolf start to dash in order to steel his mind. ‘ _ I guess it can't be helped.’ _ he thought as the wolf pounced. Lucas sidestepped and drove the hilt of his spear, hard, into the wolf’s side. It's yelp reverberated through the still night as it hit the ground, sliding on the grass to face Lucas. Having turned to counterstrike the wolf, Lucas inadvertently put some of the pack behind him.

The brown wolf growled at him and charged again, maw snapping violently. Lucas started from his low stance slashed upward with the spear tip, cutting the side of the wolf’s face. He continued the motion, smacking the other side of the wolf’s face with the hilt of the spear, and jumped to the side, slamming the hilt harder into its skull. 

Now pissed, the wolf spun with the blow and lunged for the now landing child’s leg, planning to immobilize him. Lucas adjusted his grip on his reversed spear so the blunt pole was pointing at the charging beast. When it got within a foot of his leg, Lucas sidestepped the mongrel again and this time delivered a series of short stabs down its lunging torso starting from the base of its neck and ending on its hind leg’s thigh striking a total of seven times. The wolf collapsed when it landed with a weak whimper.

In the flurry of the fight, Lucas lost sight of his audience and accidentally turned his back to the entire pack. Hearing the sound of soft sprinting paws on wet grass behind him, Lucas realized that by defeating the lone wolf he didn’t send the rest home like he had hoped. His only thoughts were of his flock and his father,  _ ‘I’m sorry dad… it looks like I won’t be home in the morning… with luck you and the others will be able to save some of the sheep.’  _ Knowing that multiple wolves were closing in on him, tears fell from his face at the realization that he was going to die. Lucas shouted as loud as his lungs could handle, his voice cracking in the process, making his last wolf cry to the village. “WOLVES!! THE WOLVES ARE HERE!! HEEELLPP!!”

He turned then to face his foes hanging onto the hope that they would retreat once defeated no longer. Five wolves; two black, one brown, and two red, charged down at him, ears back and maws ready to tear him to pieces. Lucas flipped his spear around, aiming the point at his opposition. Guilt tugged at his mind,  _ ‘I don’t wish to harm or kill any of them… they are only hungry after all… but if they are willing to kill me for their dinner, I’ll be forced to do the same.”  _ His grip tightened as the first and second red wolves hunkered down to lunge.

The wolved pounced in an X formation: one went for the legs, the other the neck. Lucas dashed and slid between the two as their legs left the ground. He then ran the side of his spear tip along the side of the wolf that had been aiming for his throat, leaving a shallow but noticeable gash. He turned to defend against a wolf sprinting to his right, but the brown wolf darted around him and charged straight for the fallen other brown wolf. They whimpered as they check on him, nuzzling him once they realized he was ok.

Lucas found himself smiling despite himself, happy that the pup was OK. But his peripheral vision picked up movement and he cursed himself silently for getting distracted so easily. Lucas spun to his left and rose his spear to impale the beast that was lunging for his neck. In the last second, he grit his teeth and changed his stance to block the black wolf's open maw instead, still trying his best not to kill any of them.

He realized that his foe was part of the second pair of wolves and opted to jump as the wolf collided with his spear to avoid the unseen wolf going for his legs. Lucas was slammed, hard, into the grass, with the black wolf landing on top of him. He held firm onto his spear keeping the beast’s mashing jaws inches from his face. The black wolf's claws dug into his wool vest, tearing it to shreds and drawing blood from his pale flesh.

At the burning pain of his skin being ripped and torn, Lucas cried out and used both legs to launch the wolf overhead, the twisting force shattering his spear in the process. Lucas started to pant, he rolled to the side to dodge the second black wolf, leaving behind his shattered spear. He popped up to his feet, pulling out his knife and discarding his torn and bloodied vest in one smooth motion. Lucas crouched low, holding his knife in a reverse grip, shouted out his last warning to the wolves. “I can no longer hold back with this weapon. The next of you that comes at me will be seriously hurt or killed. I'm begging you… please… fall back.”

The black wolves growl and circle the boy, ready to strike. The red wolf guards his fallen brother, as does the brown wolf. However, as they crouched down to lunge, a deep growl emanated from the forest. The black wolves snapped their heads in the direction of the hidden figure then looked back to Lucas and moved out of their crouch, back away while bowing their heads. 

The large hidden figure moved into the light of the moon on the other side of Lucas’s fence. It stood at 9 feet tall on its hind legs, it's golden blond fur seemingly glowed in the moon's light. His piercing blue eyes looked through Lucas as he took a step forward and shattered the fence with as little effort as one would crush a bug. Lucas’s eyes grew wide as he realized who was approaching him. The great wolf spirit of the forest, the golden werewolf king. Behind the massive bipedal wolf, 14 more wolves flooded through the now broken fence.

The golden wolf spoke and its voice rumbled like thunder, “You think much of yourself, to dare fight my children with only the intention to harm and not kill.”

Lucas was shaking harder with every step the great beast took towards him. He dropped his knife and fell into a bow on his knees, “M-m-mighty wolf s-s-spirit I p-p-promise you, it w-was not of pride that stilled my h-h-hand b-b-but compassion.”

The wolfman stopped a mere 2 feet from the shaking child. It knelt and said, “If you stayed your blade out of compassion, then why raise it in the first place, child?” Its hot breath covered Lucas’s back, indicating just how close to him he was.

Daring not to lift his head Lucas replied, “I understand that your c-children are hungry. However my f-f-father entrusted the task of p-p-protecting our sheep t-t-to me, so our p-p-people wouldn't g-g-go hungry.”

Only the sound of the wind blew for a time as the golden wolf seemed to contemplate the child's words. Then a low chuckle emanated from the creature, “hmhmhm, you have done well little protector. However, I'm sure you know now that if I but willed it we could take all of your flock and your village would run red with the blood of its people. However, as you have shown my people mercy so too shall I.”

Lucas looked up joy in his tearful eyes, but his thanks stuck in his throat once he saw the menacing expression on the face before him. “I can smell your father approaching with two others. They hold not the love of the wilds like you. Should we meet he will attempt to kill me and I will shatter his spine and snap his neck. So I ask you, child protector, what  **sacrifice** are you willing to make me, the great wolf spirit, for his life and the lives of all those  **you** summoned here?”

Lucas’s eyes were hollow with fear as the realization sunk in that by calling for help he inadvertently endangered those he loved most. A huge fur-covered, clawed hand cupped the shaking child's chin, raising it gently to meet his eyes. “Behind this timid shell is the fire of a fierce alpha warrior, you have proven your worth in this test of will tonight. But you haven't time to think, boy. They will round the hilltop soon. Listen to your instincts; what is your choice?”

Lucas swallowed hard and closed his eyes to let a tear fall. Then, not opening his eyes, he gave his answer, his voice not stuttering or cracking for once. “Take enough sheep to stay you and yours a week.” The great wolf sighed, clearly disappointed in the boy’s answer. Then Lucas opened his eyes, letting a fire in them spark that made the old wolf grin and salivate. “And do what you wish to me, just leave my village and family alone.”

dark chuckle came from the wolf’s throat, “Hmhmhm, well said, boy. It is a deal, you will be my prize, and by your sacrifice your village and family shall be spared.” In one swift motion, he scooped up the half clothed boy up and removed his remaining garments, causing a small squeak to slip past the confused and scared child’s lips. The great wolf held him in one arm and scooped up a sheep in the other. He howled loud, enticing his pack to howl along. Once done, the pack divided up 10 sheep and dragged them into the woods where the great wolf lightly tossed his chosen sheep a good 60 or so yards. The golden wolf walked patiently, his shota prize under arm, and turned at the broken fence to look in the direction Lucas’s father would be emerging from. He held up Lucas in both paws and licked his lips openly at the shivering fearful child. Lucas’s pale skin shimmered in the moonlight as scarlet blush began to spread like fire from his neck.

“Now we only need to commemorate this sacred deal of ours. Fear not little one, I will not kill you. I plan on enjoying you for a long time to come,” he said, running his wolf tongue from Lucas’s pelvis, up his navel, over his nipple, and along his neck, to his ear, slowly and sensually.

Lucas whimpered and squirmed at the warm tongue in the cold air, each time it caressed an erogenous zone, Lucas fought back a moan. When the wolf got to Lucas’s ear he licked it once and nibbled it lightly dragging out a low deep panting moan from the now aroused child. He nipped at the boy’s ear for a time, enjoying the whimpers and shivers, before he moved to Lucas’s neck and collarbone.

Lucas was now fully flushed and tears welled in his eyes at the burning heat growing inside him from the wolfman’s advances. “Naahh! P-please… it b-burns ahh!”

The wolf ran his tongue lower, to Lucas’s nipple, making the sensitive boy flail and moan. A light suck, and a little licking, and his nipples were fully hard and he was panting. He licked hard once more, then bit lightly on the hard flesh.

“AAAHHH!! NOO, NGGAHH!! PPLEEAAHH!!” Lucas cried out.

The wolf alternated between a lick, a suck, and another delicious bite as the boy squirmed futility and began to pant and moan. He moved over and gave Lucas’s other nipple the same treatment. He then pulled back to admire his two minutes of work on pleasing his boy.

Lucas was covered in sweat, his face and neck ablaze with blush. He was panting openly, and his 5 inch boyhood stood erect in the cool fall night air.

The wolf pulled Lucas up and bent down slightly to reach his prize, Lucas felt his hot breath on his twitching member and his half-lidded eyes snapped open, “W-w-wait, n-n-not there. P-p-please, I-It’s n-n-not…Ahh! N-n-nooo… p-please… I-I-Im s-s-sorry… mmmnnn.”

The wolf’s cold nose touched the hot meat, making Lucas lurch away, but he merely waited for Lucas’s arms to give out, and the boy’s meat to fall back in place in front of him. Lucas had expended most of his energy squirming before, meaning there was little he could do but plead and whimper and moan as the wolf devoured his leaking stick. The wolfman stretched out his tongue until it lay across the boy’s hairless, plump sac and taint, dragging it’s tip slowly, teasingly, across the sensitive area. He wrapped the balls in his tongue and gave them a hearty suck, taking care not to lay his fangs on the still squirming boy’s flesh. Precum wet his snout as he continued to suck and tease his captive’s nuts.

When he noticed Lucas’s usual squirming turn to subtle thrusting, the wolf released the boy’s sac and ran his tongue up the now very slick twitching shaft. As he got to the tip and began to suck out the precum from his urethra, a timid red wolf interrupted his meal. With two short barks he indicated that the other humans would be here in less than 5 minutes. The golden wolf growled, hating being interrupted, and sucked hard on the twitching boyhood as his tongue snaked down to cup the boy’s plump sac, again.

He bobbed his head lightly as he sucked, and soon Lucas was shaking and his toes were curling as he plead, “AAHH!! NNMMGGAAH! M-MASTER P-PLEASE!! I-I’M G-GONNA P-P-P-PEEE!! S-STAAHH!! I C-CANT H-HOLD NMMGGHH!!”

This cute warning mixed with being called master made his own throbbing, foot long cock begin to leak, his knot sliding in and out of his sheath with need. He took all of Lucas in his mouth, hooking his bottom fangs around the base of his nuts and used his tongue to grind Lucas’s sensitive tip across the rigid roof of his muzzle.

Lucas’s whole body strained as he unloaded his seed into the wolf’s waiting maw, “M-MASTTERR AHHHH!!!” he cried out. He shivered and shook as the wolf sealed off his cock in his mouth and sucked hard, devouring his first load and dragging out another hearty, salty meal.

The wolf sucked the boy’s meat clean with an audible pop. He then moved them so they were again eye to eye. He looked in the scarlet faced, panting, and glazed expression of his boy with utter satisfaction. “Seems like you rather enjoyed that. Good. Now, normally I’d give you the same time to enjoy me that I took to enjoy you, however, your people will be here soon so we must finish your side of the rite in a hurry. Do not fret though, my pet… I'll give you time to enjoy me fully later.”

Through the fog of euphoria, Lucas felt that he barely understood what was said, but when he was placed down with his back to the broken fence post, and came face to head with his new master’s throbbing, dripping cock, he had an idea of what was to come. 

The wolf angled himself, so that when Lucas’s father came over the hill he had a clear view of what was happening to his son, and placed his paws on the post at his pet’s back. He started gently thrusting at the air in front of Lucas, lathering him in his precum a few times.

Tentatively, Lucas placed his hands on either side of the thick, massive beast cock and brought his mouth up to the dripping head. The musk and heat was overwhelming, and once his tongue tasted the salty, slightly bitter, precum, any remaining inhibitions crumbled. His hands ran up and down the sides taking in its heat and shape as he relaxed his mouth as much as possible to wrap it around the thick meat. The sensation of Lucas’s tongue wrapping around his head and tip as the boy’s nimble hands caressed his shaft down to his knot made the wolf groan in ecstasy. 

But, as much as he loved the slow build up, his ears were picking up the sound of shouting men just over the lip of the hill. “Sorry pup. We’ll play more later I promise.” he said as he grabbed the back of Lucas’s head with both claws and thrust his shaft into the boy’s throat. Lucas hit the side of the beam being shoved down his throat as he gagged and screamed panic overriding his lust. “J-just relax your throat, I’ll be done soon.” He thrust in and out of the gagging hole, using him as a cock sleeve, picking up the pace and beginning to grunt. The wolfman’s precum flooded the gasping boy’s mouth as his head began to get fuzzy from the suffocation.

Lucas wrapped his digits around the base of the wolf’s knot and began to stroke, hoping to help him finish before he passed out. The wolf grunted and dug his claws into the back of the boy’s head as he slammed his cock as deep as it could go, about halfway, howling as Lucas dug his own nails into the hot meat impaling his throat making the great wolf unload his cum in waves. It was so thick and salty, it made Lucas gag and his head spin. He tried to swallow it all, but there was too much. It exploded out the sides of his mouth and out his nose. The wolf grunted again and unloaded yet another wave as he pulled his pole out of his gagging pet’s mouth. His cock throbbed as it covered his boy, coating his face down to his smooth stomach and lathering his boyhood that was again at full mast. Lucas was in a daze as he swallowed what was in his mouth and lustfully licked the remnants coating his arms. Lucas moaned lightly as he let his mind swim in ithe wolfman’s taste and scent. 

A shocked and scared voice interrupted their afterglow, “L-Lucas!? What the hell is… my God! It’s a beast!” Lucas’s father was so distracted by the disarray of the pen and his son’s violated state, he only just saw the massive wolf as the moonlight fell on his cum coated fur and still throbbing cock.

The wolf looked down at Lucas who was on the verge of unconsciousness, “Looks like that is our cue to leave, little one.”

Lucas nodded, some cum sliding off his hair with a plop.

The wolf scooped up Lucas, turning the cum soaked youth in his paws to face his father and two brothers standing by the swinging gate with horrified expressions.

Lucas’ vision was clouded from tears of shame and impending unconsciousness. He could make out his father screaming his name, holding aloft his heavy silver spear as his brothers held back the desperate man. Lucas could feel the great wolf’s words vibrate in his chest as he bellowed, “Your son has made himself a sacrifice to me and my pack in exchange for the safety of you, your village, and your flock! Know that by leaving this child alone to face me and my pack you damned him to his fate and take solace in the fact that every night I ravage and corrupt him is another night you and yours live peacefully.”

The wolf ground Lucas on his cock in plain view and licked some cum off of his shoulder to drive his point home. Lucas’s last thought before darkness swallowed him were, “Father…I'm sorry…good…goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this new take on the old tale of a boy who cried wolf. i have a few more chapters lined up for this one but no particular rush to finish them up. If you enjoyed it and want me to post the other chapters go ahead and let me know if there is anything you'd like to see specifically ^_^ hehe.  
> If you like sinful content like this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.  
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
